Harry Potter und der verborgene Turm
by iryusha
Summary: Harry Potter ist gezwungen den Rest seiner Ferien in Gesellschaft einer ihm verhassten Person zu verbringen. Währenddessen schmiedet Dumbledore berits neue Pläne gegen Voldemort, bei denen auch mysteriöses Buch eine grosse Rolle spielt.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bis auf das von mir Erfundenen gehoert alles J.K. Rowling. Ich schreibe dieses Fanfiction nicht um Geld zu verdienen und moechte auch keine Rechte damit verletzen.

**Autornote: **Mein Fanfiction ist nach dem 5. Buch angesiedelt. Obwohl es das erste Mal ist, dass ich eines schreibe, hoffe ich dass es euch gefallen wird. Mich würde es sehr freuen, wenn ich ein paar Reviews erhalten würde.

Die Hauptperson in meinem Fanfiction ist ganz klar Harry, wie auch schon bei J.K.Rowling. Inhaltlich geht es darum, dass Harry einen weiteren Sommer bei den Dursleys verbringen muss, worüber er nicht gerade begeistert ist. Seine Situation verändert sich aber grundlegend eines Nachts, als er plötzlich Besuch bekommt...

Was weiter geschieht lest ihr am besten in meinem Fanfiction!

Rating: 13+ (T)

Nächtlicher Besuch

Das silberne Mondlicht schien zum Fenster hinein und beleuchtete die spärlichen Möbel, die mit einer Unmenge von Büchern und einer dünnen Staubschicht bedeckt waren. Der Raum machte den Eindruck als sei er schon seit längerer Zeit unbewohnt. Der Himmel draussen war dunkel und von Wolken bedeckt, nur leise Geräusche, wie das Rascheln der leichten Biese im Laub der nahen Bäume, waren zu hören.

Plötzlich riss die Wolkendecke an einem Ort auf und entblösste den sternenübersähten Himmel. Im schwachen Licht der Sterne war ein schnell näher kommendes schwarzes, fliegendes Objekt erkennbar, das sich geräuschlos auf direktem Weg auf das Fenster zu bewegte.

Das Geräusch des Aufpralls der Eule auf das Glas des Fensters war ohrenbetäubend. Und plötzlich kam Leben in das so verlassen wirkende Zimmer. Eine schwach leuchtende Lampe wurde angezündet und kurz darauf riss jemand das Fenster auf, packte die Eule und zog sie ins Zimmer hinein.

Harry Potter war sich auf diese Art jeden Morgen geweckt zu werden schon gewöhnt. Trotzdem erschrak er jedes Mal, wenn er am Abend zuvor vergessen hatte das Fenster nur leicht anzulehnen, so dass die Eulen, welche die täglich den Tagespropheten brachten, meist einen riesen Lärm veranstalteten bevor Harry schnell das Fenster entriegeln konnte.

Mit grosser Sorgfalt band er die zusammengerollte Zeitung vom Bein der immer noch beleidigt dreinschauenden Eule ab und legte zwei kleine Münzen in das Ledersäckchen, das sie um den Hals trug. Ein letztes Mal entrüstet kreischend drehte sie sich um, spannte die Flügel und flog los, nicht ohne vorher den Staub auf den Möbeln aufzuwirbeln und Harry in einer riesigen Wolke davon zurückzulassen.

Als der Staub sich wieder gelegt hatte und Harry endlich wieder mehr als einen Meter weit sehen konnte, schnappte er sich die Zeitung, entrollte sie um die Überschrift zu lesen und warf sie dann wieder weg.

In letzter Zeit erschienen sowieso nur Berichte, in denen behauptet wurde, dass das Ministerium in Wirklichkeit Harry geglaubt hätte und dies nur nicht bekannt gegeben hätten um die Bevölkerung in diesen schwierigen Zeiten nicht noch zusätzlich zu verunsichern.

An den ersten paar Tagen hatte Harry es noch belustigend gefunden diese herbeigedichteten Behauptungen zu lesen, doch mit der Zeit wurde diese Beschäftigung immer langweiliger und eintöniger. Um nicht an andere , unangenehme Dinge denken zu müssen, hatte er schon seit Tagen seine Post nicht mehr geöffnet und verbrachte die meiste Zeit des Tages damit dahinzudösen um möglichst nichts zu denken.

Als es draussen langsam zu dämmern begann, beschloss Harry sich möglichst leise nach unten zu schleichen. In der Küche angekommen, öffnete er den Kühlschrank und suchte sich einige essbare Sachen zusammen und ging auf Zehenspitzen wieder die Treppe hinauf und in sein Zimmer. Als er seine Türe schliessen wollte, erklang ein lautes Quietschen und er verfluchte sich selber in Gedanken, dass er die Türe nicht endlich einmal geölt hatte.

Schnell schlug er sie hinter sich zu, nicht mehr darauf bedacht möglichst leise zu sein. Sekunden später flog die Tür am anderen Ende des Ganges auf und Onkel Vernon begann lauthals zu fluchen, so dass zehn Sekunden später auch Tante Petunia und Harrys Cousin Dudley auf dem Gang standen und Vernon verwundert fragten, was denn los sei. Nach einigen Minuten gingen alle wieder auf ihre Zimmer zurück und alles war genauso still wie zuvor.

Harry lehnte mit klopfendem Herzen an der Innenseite der Tür und versuchte sich langsam wieder zu beruhigen. Nach einer Viertelstunde löste er sich endlich wieder von ihr und stellte die Esswaren auf seinen Schreibtisch und liess sich erleichtert darüber, den Dursleys knapp entwischt zu sein, auf sein Bett sinken.

Bisher war er den Dursleys aus dem Weg gegangen seit sie ihn von Kings Cross abholen kamen. Die Dursleys, genauso wie er, empfanden es anscheinend nicht als Verlust nichts mit ihm zu tun haben zu müssen und bis auf einige, seltene Wutausbrüche Vernons, waren Harrys Ferien bisher ziemlich ruhig verlaufen.

Nachdem Harry sich wieder vollkommen beruhigt hatte, beschloss er sich noch einmal schlafen zu legen, denn draussen war es immer noch halb dunkel und er wusste nicht, was er sonst tun sollte.

Als Harry das zweite mal an diesem Tag aufwachte, hatte er ein komisches Gefühl, dass irgend etwas nicht in Ordnung sei, doch er konnte sich im ersten Moment nicht erklären, was es war.

Erst nachdem er sich in seinem Bett aufgerichtet und seine Brille, die er vergessen hatte abzulegen bevor er sich hingelegt hatte, gerade auf seine Nase gesetzt hatte, fiel ihm auf was anders war.

Es war Totenstill und vor dem Fenster schwebte ein dichter, bläulicher Nebel, so dass nichts von der Umgebung zu erkennen war.

Langsam stand Harry auf und schaute sich in seinem Zimmer um, alles war normal, nur dass kein einziges Geräusch zu hören war. Er drehte sich einmal um seine Achse um seinen Zauberstab zu suchen., doch er sah ihn nicht. Als letzte Möglichkeit ging er in die Knie und schaute unter das Bett, wo er ihn ganz in der Ecke sah.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte er es endlich geschafft ihn unter dem Bett hervorzuklauben und hatte sich mit ihm in der Hand nun aufs äusserste gespannt der Türe zugewendet. Lautlos drückte er die Klinke herunter und stiess die Türe vorsichtig auf, diesmal hatte er nicht vergessen, dass sie halb verrostet war.

Auch auf dem Flur zum Treppenhaus hin konnte er nichts verdächtiges entdecken. Die Dursleys schienen noch zu schlafen, denn vom Ende des Ganges hörte er nur die regelmässigen Schnarchgeräusche Dudleys und Vernons.

Plötzlich fuhr Harry herum und wandte sich der Treppe zu, er glaubte von Unten ein leises Scharrgeräusch vernommen zu haben. Er näherte sich vorsichtig dem Treppenabsatz und blickte um die Ecke herum hinunter.

Auf der Treppe befanden sich vier, in dunkle Umhänge gekleidete Personen, die im Begriff waren zu Harry hinauf zu kommen, sie hatten sicher schon die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich gelegt. Harry dachte in Panik, dass es vielleicht Todesser sein könnten, obwohl er nicht wusste, wie sie ihn gefunden haben könnten.

Hastig versteckte sich Harry wieder im Flur und versuchte seine Gedanken zu sammeln und zu entscheiden, was er tun sollte. Er kam zum Ergebnis, dass es keinen Sinn hätte sich zu verstecken. Wenn er die vermummten Gestalten angreifen würde, könnte er vielleicht wenigstens den Überraschungseffekt zu seinen Gunsten nutzten. Harry atmete tief durch und machte sich bereit.

Mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit sprang er hervor und schrie:„Impedimenta!". Er zielte auf die ihm am nächsten stehende Person, die schon mehr als dreiviertel der Treppe erklommen hatte. Von der Wucht des Zaubers getroffen fiel sie nach hinten und blieb regungslos zwischen den drei anderen Personen liegen, die überrascht und verängstigt zugleich nach oben blickten.

Harry nutzte den Moment der Überraschung und ohne gross nachzudenken bellte er :„Stupor", doch dieses mal wehrte einer der Vermummten den Fluch ab und einer der beiden anderen setzte dazu an etwas zu sagen, doch der andere war schneller und Harry fühlte sich von seinem Fluch nach hinten geschleudert und gegen die Wand gedrückt. Dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.

Als Harry wieder aufwachte hörte er energische Stimmen um sich herum, die sich scheinbar zu streiten schienen. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und erblickte den Couchtisch der Dursleys, scheinbar war er immer noch im Haus.

Langsam versuchte er sich auf der Couch ein wenig zu drehen, so dass er einen Blick auf die Personen um ihn herum werfen könnte, die nun scheinbar ihre Kutten abgezogen hatten, denn er erblickte einen Haufen schwarzen Stoffes direkt neben sich am Boden. Als er versuchte sich zu bewegen stellte er fest, dass er es nicht konnte und ein heisser Schmerz zog sich von seiner Hüfte ausgehend durch seinen Körper, so dass ihm ein leises Keuchen entwich.

Sofort waren alle um ihn herum still. Dann fühlte er, dass der Schmerz in seiner Seite abzuflachen begann und er sich wieder bewegen konnte.

Langsam drehte er sich um und blickte in vier ihm sehr wohl bekannte Gesichter, vor allem eines davon zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Aah.. Harry, du bist aufgewacht! Tut uns Leid, dass wir dich geschockt haben aber sonst hättest du vermutlich noch uns alle verflucht.", hörte er die ruhige Stimme Remus Lupins, der sich nun über ihn beugte und ihm die Hand hinstreckte um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Von der anderen Seite kam ein heiseres Lachen gefolgt von einer Stimme die sagt:„Ach... glaubst du wirklich? Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher um ehrlich zu sein." Harry drehte ruckartig seinen Kopf und schaute in die dunklen, gehässig verengten Augen Snapes. Seine Laune verschlechterte sich sofort merklich und wandte sich wieder Lupin zu

„Was sucht den der hier!"

Auf der anderen Seite zog Snape scharf die Luft ein und Harry war sich sicher, obwohl er nicht hinblickte, dass sich Snapes Lippen in diesem Moment zu kräuseln begannen. Doch bevor dieser etwas sagen konnte mischte sich eine andere, belustigt klingende Stimme ein.

„Aber Harry, so spricht man doch nicht mit einem seiner Lehrer!", erklang die Stimme Mr. Weasleys, des Vaters seines besten Freundes.

„Tut uns Leid wenn wir dich überrascht haben.."

wieder erklang ein leises Schnauben

„...aber wir dachten eigentlich du seist über unsere Ankunft informiert und Ron habe dir in seinen Briefen davon geschrieben.

„Tut mir leid", entgegnete Harry, und blickte sich um, so dass er nun auch die letzte Person sah. Es war Tonks, sie hielt sich die Seite.

„Tschuldigung Tonks, wollte dich nicht lähmen", sagte er etwas verlegen zu ihr gewandt, sie lächelte ihm verstehen zu.

Dann wandte er sich wieder an Arthur Weasley.

„Ääähm, nun, ich habe in letzter Zeit nicht so oft meine Post gelesen.."

„Schon gut Harry, das macht doch nichts, es ist nur all zu verständlich nach dem was alles passiert ist."

„Nun dann weshalb wir hier sind", fuhr Lupin fort.

„Wir wollten dich abholen und dich zum Fuchsbau begleiten, wo du die restlichen Ferien verbringen wirst. Natürlich nur wenn du willst! Wenn nicht..."

„Natürlich will ich !", entgegnete Harry sofort,„ich muss nur noch schnell meine Sachen packen."

Mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit rannte er in sein Zimmer hoch und warf all seine Sachen in einem wilden Durcheinander in seinen Koffer, nahm den Käfig von Hedwig, Harrys Schneeeule, schulterte seinen Besen und schleifte alles zusammen die Treppe hinunter. Dabei vergass er vollkommen leise zu sein.

Als er am Ende der Treppe ankam, wo schon die anderen warteten, hörte er plötzlich das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Türe oben im Flur. Harry drehte sich noch früh genug um, um das hochrote Gesicht Onkel Vernons zu erblicken, der am oberen Ende der Treppe auftauchte.

„Was zum Teufel soll dieser verdammte Lärm schon so früh am Morgen?", schrie Vernon von oben herunter und begann die Treppe hinunter zu steigen. Als er Harrys Begleiter sah stockte er kurz und hinter ihm erschienen nun auch Tante Petunia und Dudley.

„Aha, dass ist also die Familie des berühmten Harry Potters", sagte Snape kalt, scheinbar machte Vernons Gebrüll gar keinen Eindruck auf ihn und er starrte die Dursleys nur verächtlich an.

„Was heisst hier berühmt, was soll an diesem miesen Jungen den berühmt sein!", keifte Vernon Snape an. Woraufhin Snape zwar nichts sagte, seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach aber zu überlegen schien, ob er nicht doch mit Onkel Vernon sympathisieren sollte.

„Nun", wandte sich Lupin an den verwirrten, wütenden Vernon.

„Wir sind hier um Harry abzuholen, ich hoffe sie haben nichts dagegen. Er wird natürlich die nächsten Sommerferien wieder zu ihnen zurückkehren".

Vernons Blick verfinsterte sich zusehends angesichts dieser Nachrichten. Harry konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, dass Vernon vermutlich sehr erleichtert wäre, wenn er erfahren würde, dass er Harry für immer los wäre.

„Nun Harry, lass uns gehen", wandte Lupin sich an ihn und beförderte Harry mit sanfter Gewalt Richtung Vordertür. Die Dursleys liessen sie einfach verdutzt schauend stehen.

„Wie werden wir eigentlich zum Fuchsbau kommen! Wohl kaum mit Hilfe von geliehenen Ministeriumswagen... oder!"

„Äähm nein Harry, wir werden einen Portschlüssel benutzen, der nicht registrierbar ist, Dumbledore hat etwas nachgeholfen", erklärte Lupin.

Vor der Haustüre; von der aus man durch das kleine Fenster in ihr nur auf diesen sonderbaren bläulichen Nebel blicken konnte, lag eine alte, zerfledderte Zeitung, die Tonks aufhob. Zugleich nahm sie sich Hedwigs Käfig, damit Harry eine Hand frei hatte, denn Mr. Weasley hatte sich bereits seines Koffers bemächtigt.

Während alle in einem Kreis stehend die alte Zeitung mit einem Finger berührten und Mr. Weasley leise von drei nach unten zählte, versuchte Harry einen möglichst grossen Abstand zwischen sich und Snape zu bringen, der erhoben mit starrer Miene neben ihm Stand und sich nichts anmerken liess. Harry fragte sich, warum wohl ausgerechnet er mitgekommen war ihn abzuholen, möglicherweise hatte ihn Dumbledore ja dazu gezwungen. Anders jedenfalls konnte er es sich nicht erklären.

Und ein weiteres Mal spürte Harry das vertraute Ziehen hinter seinem Bauchnabel und die Welt um herum verschwand. Das letzte was er wahrnahm, war, dass sich die Dursleys endlich aus ihrer Starre lösten und Onkel Vernon wieder zu fluchen begann.

tbc

Bitte ganz viele Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Autornote: **Vielen Dank für das Review, das ich von yume erhalten habe! Schreibt mir doch auch ein Review, wenn meine Geschichte euch gefällt.

Nächtlicher Besuch 2

Von der Wucht des Aufpralls verlor Harry den Halt und viel nach hinten und fiel schmerzhaft auf den bekiesten Boden. Mit kräuselnden Lippen blickte Snape auf ihn hinunter und schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren über Harrys Sturz.

Dann mit einem lauten Knall wurde die Vordertüre des Fuchsbaus aufgerissen und Mrs. Weasley stürmte heraus, dicht gefolgt von Hagrid.

„Harry, mein Lieber!", begrüsste ihn Mrs. Weasley und umarmte ihn. „Ich hoffe du wurdest einigermassen gut behandelt bisher!"

Als sie Harry endlich losgelassen hatte, begrüsste sie die anderen, so dass Harry sich Hagrid zuwenden konnte.

„Hi!", sagte Harry und brachte sicherheitshalber einen kleinen Abstand zwischen sich und Hagrid, so dass er nicht auf die Idee kommen konnte ihn zu umarmen. Das letzte Mal, als dieser das versucht hatte, wäre Harry fast zerquetscht worden, wenn ihm Hermine und Ron nicht geholfen hätten.

Hagrids begeisterte Begrüssung ging in erneutem Lärm unter und Harry sah Ron, Hermine, Fred, George und Ginny vom Hauseingang laut grölend und breit grinsend auf ihn zulaufen.

„Harry, schön, dass du da bist!", brachte Hermine atemlos hervor. „Wir dachten schon, die Dursleys hätten versucht dich zu exekutieren, nachdem du nie auf unsere Briefe geantwortet hast!"

„Tut mir Leid, ich hab nicht..."

„Ist doch egal Kumpel, Hauptsache du lebst noch und bist wohlauf!", begrüsste ihn Ron und strahle offenbar nur so von guter Laune. Harry war sehr erleichtert, dass sie es ihm nicht böse waren, weil er nichts von sich hatte hören lassen.

„Und wenn nicht, hätten wir den Dursleys ein paar von unseren neuen Scherzartikeln geschickt und sie probetesten lassen.", ergänzte Fred, „Unsere neue Reihe von wortwörtlich „atemberaubenden" Düften wäre nicht schlecht gewesen. Sind sehr nützlich, weißt du. Sie lösen akute Ekzeme aus, in gewissen Situationen wirklich brauchbar, nicht wahr George?"

„Nun, ich persönlich hätte eher die Blähkonfekte bevorzugt, du dehnst dich einfach immer weiter und weiter aus. Die Inspiration haben wir übrigens von dir Harry, war wirklich toll!

Munter quatschend gingen sie langsam wieder ins Haus hinein um das Mittagessen vorzubereiten.

Als Harry durch die Tür hinein trat, war sie schon von mehreren Leuten besetzt, die ihn zumeist lauthals begrüssten. Unter ihnen erkannte er Bill, den ältesten Sohn der Weasleys, Charlie, den Zweitälteste, Mundungus und noch einige andere Mitglieder des Phönixordens.

Fragend schaute Harry Ron und Hermine an.

„Nun, weißt du, nachdem, nun ja, der Letzte der Blacks gestorben ist, ist das Haus am Grimmauldplatz 12 in sich zusammengestürzt", erklärte Hermine. „Deshalb ist der Fuchsbau vorübergehen das Hauptquartier des Ordens."

Und leise flüsternd fügte Ron hinzu: „Deshalb geht jetzt auch dieser Schleimbeutel ein und aus bei uns und macht dauernd abfällige Bemerkungen, mir würde er echt nicht fehlen, wenn er nicht da wäre." Dabei blickte er gehässig in eine der Ecken der Küche, wo sich Snape, verborgen hinter einem Vorhang fettiger Haare, leise mit einem anderen Zauberer unterhielt.

Nachdem sie zu dritt Harrys Gepäck in Rons Zimmer hinauf bugsiert hatten, beschlossen sie rauszugehen in den Garten um Hagrid ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Als sie ihn sahen und sich zu ihm setzten, begann er sofort von Madam Maxime zu schwärmen, die er offenbar in den Ferien in Frankreich besucht hatte.

Als sie sich nach einiger Zeit endlich losgelöst hatten, unter dem Vorwand mit George, Fred und Ginny Quidditch spielen zu wollen, schlenderten sie gemütlich durch den Hagrid gegenüberliegenden Teil des Gartens. Sie unterhielten sich hauptsächlich darüber, was Ron und Hermine bisher in den Ferien gemacht hatten, dabei liessen sie die Ereignisse am Ende des letzten Schuljahres bewusst aus. Harry war dankbar darüber, es war ihm alles noch zu nah und er hatte Sirius Tod noch nicht wirklich akzeptiert.

Nach einiger Zeit legten sie sich in den Schatten von einem der vielzähligen Apfelbäume und genossen den schönen Sommertag.

Ein Rascheln von Gras erklang, doch Harry dachte nur, Hermine oder Ron hätten sich bewegt. Plötzlich fühlte er jedoch etwas weiches und warmes auf dem Bauch. Überrascht sprang er auf und sah etwas schwarzes sich an sein T-Shirt klammern. Panisch stiess er einen erschreckten Schrei aus und versuchte das Ding von sich weg zu schleudern.

Während Harry mit dem ominösen schwarzen Ding rangelte, schauten Ron und Hermine zuerst nur verdutzt drein und begannen dann schliesslich beide zu lachen. Als Harry das bemerkte, schloss er daraus, dass es nichts Gefährliches sein konnte und beruhigte sich ein wenig.

Kaum hatte er sich entspannt, liess das Wesen seinen T-Shirt Zipfel los und sprang auf Hermines Schoss, die es zu streicheln anfing.

Immer noch schnell atmend von dem Schock setzte sich Harry langsam wieder und betrachtete das Geschöpf nun genauer. Es war ein Jungtier, sah löwenähnlich aus, hatte ein schwarzes Fell und weisse Flügelchen mit schwarzem Rand auf dem Rücken.

„Ein Whendir, weißt du? Hagrid hat sie mitgebracht.", sagte Ron und schien sich dabei auf das Tier zu beziehen.

„Nicht Wheendir, Ron, man sagt Wentir, wann begreifst du das endlich!", verbesserte ihn Hermine sofort. „Ist es nicht süss?"

Von Nahem betrachtet sah es wirklich eher aus wie ein Plüschtier als ein gefährliches Geschöpf.

„Wenn sie gross sind, dienen sie vor allem als Wachtiere", erklärte Hermine. „Ursprünglich stammen sie aus Indonesien und ihr Name Wentir leitet sich von dem kretonischen Wort Wehentyr ab, was soviel wie Wind bedeutet. Diese Namensgebung ist vor allem auf ihre beeindruckenden Flugkünste zurückzuführen..."

„Ist gut Hermine, wir wissen jetzt wie sie korrekt heissen und das sollte eigentlich genügen, nicht?", warf Ron ein und bereitete so ihren Redeschwall ein Ende.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry durch das ins Zimmer hereinfallende Licht geweckt. Ron schnarchte immer noch vergnügt, als Harry jedoch einen Blick auf seine Uhr warf, stellte er fest, das es schon nach elf Uhr war.

Nachdem er Ron geweckt hatte, sie sich angezogen hatten und die Treppe hinunter gestiegen waren, wartete in der Küche schon eine vergnügt schauende Hermine.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich.", begrüsste sie sie ungeduldig. „Stellt euch vor, Tonks und Ginny sind längst im Garten draussen und unsere ZAG-Ergebnisse sind gekommen! Ich hab mich allerdings noch nicht getraut meinen Brief zu öffnen...was wenn ich durchgefallen bin!"

Nervös setzten sie sich hin und griffen sich den jeweils für sie adressierten Brief. Sogar Mrs. Weasley setzte sich gespannt zu ihnen und vernachlässigte deshalb ihre Spiegeleier, die fröhlich in einer Bratpfanne brutzelten und langsam immer schwärzer und schwärzer wurden.

Mit vor Aufregung zitternden Fingern riss Harry seinen Umschlag ungeschickt auf und entfaltete die darin liegenden Papiere mit einigen Schwierigkeiten.

ZAG Prüfungsergebnisse von Harry James Potter:

Sie haben bestanden mit:Sie haben nicht bestanden mit:

O: Ohne GleichenM: Mies

E: Erwartungen übertroffenS: Schrecklich

A: AnnehmbarT: Troll

Verwandlung:E

Zauberkunst:E

Zaubertränke:A

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste:O

Kräuterkunde:E

Astronomie:A

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe:A

Geschichte der Zauberei:S

Wahrsagen:S

Vor Unglauben starrte er auf sein Blatt, er war nur in zwei Fächern durchgefallen! Aber Geschichte der Zauberei und Wahrsagen empfand er sowieso als Zeitverschwendung. Sogar in Zaubertränke war er durchgekommen, wenn auch nur knapp.

Überraschend wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen durch Hermines Ausruf der Erleichterung und Freude. Ron blieb still, schaute aber recht zufrieden drein.

„Zeig mal her, du hast bestimmt überall nur ‚Ohnegleichen′ ", sagte Harry und entnahm Hermine ihre Ergebnisse. Natürlich hatte er recht gehabt; hinter allen Fächern stand ein schwungvolles „O".

Nachdem er ihr Zeugnis eingehend in Betracht genommen hatte, gab er es Hermine, die rot glühende Wangen hatte, wieder zurück.

Nun drehte er sich Ron zu, der bisher noch keinen einzigen Laut von sich gegeben hatte und immer noch wie gebannt auf das Papier zwischen seinen Fingern schaute.

„Darf ich mal sehen?", fragte ihn Harry.

Ron zuckte erschrocken zusammen und schaute ihn kurze Zeit verwirrt an.

„Nur wenn du mir auch deins zeigst.."

Neugierig, was wohl Rons Ergebnisse waren, wenn er so zerstreut reagierte, gab er ihm seine eigenen und nahm ihm dafür seine aus den Händen.

Rasch überflog er Rons Resultate und stellte fest, das auch Ron in Wahrsagen und Geschichte der Zauberei durchgeflogen war (in letzterem zwar nur mit einem „Mies", was sich aber erklären liess damit, dass Harry nach etwa zwanzig Minuten nach Beginn in den Krankenflügel hatte gebracht werden müssen).

Nachdem er die einzelnen Fächer nun genauer überflog, stutze er überrascht bei einer Zeile. Bei Zaubertränke stand hinten dran ein grosses, deutlich geschriebenes „E".

„Frag mich nicht, wie das dort reingekommen ist, vielleicht haben die Bewerter ja meine Noten mit denen von jemandem anderem vertauscht...", sagte Ron der bemerke, wie Harry reagierte.

„Ist doch toll, gratuliere dir!", entgegnete Harry etwas neidisch, doch er wollte das seinem besten Freund nicht zeigen und versuchte so normal wie möglich zu sprechen. Vielleicht hatte Ron tatsächlich durch Zufall einen guten Zaubertrank zubereitet, er konnte es ja nicht bewerten, da sie ihre Prüfung nicht zur gleichen Zeit abgelegt hatten.

Geschwind verdrängte er diese Gedanken wieder und tadelte sich selber, Ron war schliesslich sein Freund, er sollte sich für ihn Freuen!

Durch Harrys Bemerkung war auch Hermine auf Ron aufmerksam geworden und versuchte energisch seine Ergebnisse Harry wegzunehmen.

Mit einem lauten Geräusch ging die Küchentür auf und Hermine setzte sich sofort wieder normal hin und tat so als nichts gewesen wäre.

Mrs. Weasley, die hereinkam, mit einem grossen Topf in den Händen haltend, bemerkte sofort die Pergamentblätter, die Ron, Hermine und Harry in den Händen hielten. Sie stellte ihre Pfanne sofort ab und wuselte mit einem erfreuten Gesichtsausdruck zu ihnen herüber.

„Ohh, ihr habt eure ZAG-Ergebnisse bekommen! Ihr seid sicher alle durchgekommen...", sagte sie erfreut und griff sogleich nach Rons Blatt, dass immer noch Harry hielt.

„Ronniespätzchen, das hast ja ganze sieben ZAGs! Und sogar ein „Erwartungen übertroffen" in Zaubertränke.."

„Was!", fragte Hermine überrascht. Geschwind stand sie auf und stellte sich neben Mrs. Weasley. Gemeinsam begannen sie über Rons Noten zu fachsimpeln.

Harry warf Ron einen kurzen Blick zu und erkannte an dessen Gesichtsausdruck, dass auch er eindeutig dafür war sich aus der Küche zu verdrücken.

Als in diesem Augenblick auch noch Ginny und Tonks hereinkamen, nutzten sie die Chance und schlichen sich unbemerkt hinaus.

Draussen setzten sie sich in das fast hüfthohe Gras und atmeten entspannt aus.

„Wir sind tatsächlich beide durchgekommen!. Bei dir war es ja klar, aber ich hatte so einige Zweifel bei mir, vorallem weil ich dachte, ich habs in Verwandlung voll versaut!", brach Ron nach einiger Zeit die Stille.

„Jaahah...", nuschelte Harry. Er wollte einfach nur im Gras liegen bleiben und die Wärme der Sonne geniessen.

Langsam wurde er immer müder und müder und spürte, wie er nach einer Weile sanft in den Schlaf hinüber glitt.

Seine Träume waren durchzogen von jungen Wentiren, die miteinander rangelten und dabei immer grösser wurde, bis sie so gross waren wie ein vierstöckiges Haus. Dann plötzlich zersprangen sie, wie wenn sie aus Porzellan wären. Die tausenden von glitzernden, rasiermesserscharfen Scherben bildeten ein riesiges, in alter Schrift geschriebenes „O". Plötzlich erschien Hermine in einem Lichtblitz und begann in dem „O" ringelreihe zu tanzen...

Nach einiger Zeit glitt Harry in den Tiefschlaf und seinen Träume begannen zu verblassen, alles wurde dunkel...

tbc


End file.
